


A Toast to Baz

by catsandcartoons



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angsty Simon Snow, Chapter 61 gone wrong, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcartoons/pseuds/catsandcartoons
Summary: Alternate Universe (Au) where Simon never kissed Baz, and Baz died in Chapter 61 instead.His last words to Simon: "I was always going to lose. You are the sun, and I was crashing in to you."





	A Toast to Baz

The bar looks gloomy, the lights may be bright, but the mood is incredibly dark in contrast. The floor is grimy, and most of the patrons hunched over on the bar stools look positively haggard. A tall, freckled man walks in looking even worse off than most of the other benefactors, he is gaunt, dressed in rags, and unshaven, with large bags under his eyes.

"What can I get you, Simon?" asks the bartender to the new arrival.

"One bottle of vodka, please" he replies, still answering to the same name, despite the fact that he barely looks anything like who he once was.

"Oooh, rough day?" is the bartender's reply as he slides over a hefty bottle of vodka.

"You don't know the half of it" is Simon's last response before taking a massive swig. The bartender takes this as his cue to leave, and allow Simon to wallow in piece, as is the standard procedure here. It's part of why Simon's grown to like it so much. That, and the fact that he thinks it's better than he deserves.

Years ago, he failed to save the world, and the one who mattered most. In the end it was Penny who saved both the world, and him. When Simon gave the humdrum his magic, he was fully prepared to die, right then, and there, however Penny arrived just in time. Penny was the one who discovered that it was him who created the humdrum, or was at least making the hole worse. Penny was the one who discovered the Mage's plan. She was the chosen one, the one who saved Simon from the Mage's homicidal rage, and avenged Baz's mother with two simple words "Simon says".

Simon takes another swig, it's always Baz, everything always comes back to Baz. Baz, who was the only one that didn't put the weight of the world on Simon's already straining shoulders. Baz, who played football with ruthless grace, like an olympic athlete, and always kept Simon on his toes. Baz, who was only supposed to be his biggest rival, but who somehow became Simon's biggest motivator. Baz, who came up with the craftiest plans, and played the violin like goddamn Mozart, did Mozart even play the violin?, that doesn't matter because, Mozart was a genius, and so was Baz. Baz, who geeked out about magic spells with Penny, and was obsessed with fire. Baz, who turned out to be a suicidal bastard of a vampire. Baz whose last words will forever haunt him, vague and cryptic, just like Baz. Baz who said "I was always going to lose. You are the sun, and I was crashing into you", before spelling him away with "Sun, sun, go away, come again some other day", and allowing himself to be engulfed in flames. The spell, that should only work if you believed a person was like rain, but it worked because Baz believed Simon to be like the sun, whether he saved the world or not. Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, the only person Simon Snow, has ever or will ever love in a romantic way. Simon takes another large swig of vodka.

By this time Simon has almost finished the bottle, although he doesn’t even remember drinking half of it. As Simon takes his final swig, he briefly thinks, “Penny’ll be mad”, before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, and feedback are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed my take on this Alternate universe.


End file.
